


Keskiyön kiima

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Louis Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Mpreg
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Oltuaan vajaan vuoden naimisissa, Scorpius ja Louis yrittävät saada lasta, mutta omegan ei ole helppo tulla raskaaksi. Etenkään jos niskassa painaa vielä suvun sanomaton painostus. Saako alfa käännettyä omegansa surullisen mielen yhtään paremmaksi?





	Keskiyön kiima

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on alfa/omega-teemoja noudatteleva ficci. Suosittelen tutustumaan sarjan aikaisempiin osiin niin juoni- ja suhdekuviot saattavat avautua paremmin, mutta tämä toimii kyllä yksinäänkin. Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää yhden parittelun ajan, jonka aikana omega voi laueta useasti. Omega voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta ei pysty liukastamaan itse itseään. Omega ei myöskään pysty saamaan orgasmia ilman alfan apua.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Scorpius Malfoy-Weasley istui kylpyammeen reunalla ja tuijotti kädessään olevaa lasiputkea. Neste putken sisällä oli kirkasta, mutta muuttui vähitellen harmahtavaksi. Scorpius huokaisi raskaasti ja taikoi lasiputken sisältöineen pois.

Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Scorpiuksen silmäkulmasta ja hän pyyhkäisi sen vihaisesti pois. Tämä oli vasta heidän kolmas yrityksensä eikä olisi mitään syytä kyynelehtiä moisen asian vuoksi, mutta silti se kirpaisi, se ettei hän ollut pystynyt tulemaan raskaaksi.

He olivat olleet naimisissa Louisin kanssa pian vuoden ja yrittäneet lasta vasta viimeisten kolmen kiiman ajan. Joten kukaan ei odottanut, että mitään tapahtuisi vielä aikoihin. Silti Scorpiuksen sisällä nakersi epäonnistuminen.

Omegat olivat velhomaailmassa ainoita miehiä, jotka pystyivät tulemaan raskaaksi. Se ei ollut helppoa, vaikka omegan kiima mahdollistikin kehossa vaadittavat muutokset. Lisäksi vaadittiin alfan siemen, sillä vain se oli riittävän voimakas saattamaan omegan raskaaksi. Yleensä asiassa auttoi, jos omega oli nuori sillä vanhemmiten raskaaksi tuleminen vaikeutui ja monet omegat joutuivat turvautumaan erinäisiin liemiin.

Tässä vaiheessa Scorpius ja Louis olivat päättäneet yrittää omin keinoin, he eivät halunneet apua liemistä, eivät ainakaan vielä. He olivat puhuneet lapsen hankkimisesta jo ennen häitään ja molemmista ajatus tuntui hyvältä.

Yhdessä he olivat sopineet yrittävänsä ainakin puoli vuotta ennen kuin pyytäisivät apua parantajilta. He olivat nuoria ja hyväsukuisia, joten heillä oli kaikki edellytyksen onnistua. Joskus omegat, jotka olivat jästisyntyisiä, eivät pystyneet raskautumaan ollenkaan liemien avusta huolimatta.

Huokaisten vielä kerran Scorpius nousi ja asteli kylpyhuoneen ovelle avaten sen. Louis nosti välittömästi päänsä ja katsoi kysyvästi vaaleaa miestä. Scorpius pudisti pienesti päätään ja Louis huokaisi pettyneesti laskien katseensa jälleen käsissään pitelemään kirjaan.

"Anteeksi", Scorpius mumisi istuessaan miehensä viereen.  
"Älä pyydä anteeksi, ei se ole sinun vikasi", Louis sanoi lempeästi ja painoi hellän suukon Scorpiuksen poskelle.  
"Entä jos minussa on jotain vikaa?" Scorpius pohti.  
"Sinussa ei ole mitään vikaa", Louis laittoi kirjansa pois ja kääntyi katsomaan Scorpiusta. "Sinä olet täydellinen. Muista, että me olemme yrittäneet vasta vähän aikaa. Charlie-setä sanoi, että jotkut parit yrittävät _vuosia_ ennen kuin edes hakeutuvat hoitoihin."

Hiljaisena Scorpius nyökkäsi ja käpertyi Louisin vahvojen käsivarsien suojaan. Hän halusi uskoa Louista, mutta ei ollut varma pysyikö. Hän tiesi, että hänen isänsä odotti hänen synnyttävän perillisen Malfoyn suvulle. Se oli hänen velvollisuutensa ja ajatus ahdisti häntä.

Vaikka Scorpius tiesi, ettei isä koskaan sanoisi sitä hänelle, tämä olisi pettynyt mikäli Scorpius ei pystyisi täyttämään suvun vaatimusta. He eivät koskaan puhuneet siitä, eivät sen jälkeen kun isä oli sitoutunut Harry Potteriin, mutta Scorpius tiesi sen silti. Hän oli ainoa, joka pystyi jatkamaan Malfoyn sukua, sillä isä ja Harry eivät voisi koskaan saada lapsia.

"Älä mieti sitä liikaa kulta", Louis keskeytti Scorpiuksen mietteet.  
"Mmmh..." Scorpius mumisi mutta vältteli Louisin tutkivaa katsetta.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Louis sanoi hetken päästä, mutta Scorpius pystyi vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi.

 ~oOo~

Louis ei tiennyt mikä hänet oli herättänyt, mutta äkkiä on oli täysin hereillä sikeästä unestaan. Hän räpytteli silmiään huoneen pimeydessä ja koitti hahmottaa mikä hänet oli kiskaissut unen lämmöstä hereille. Sitten hän tunsi sen, ilmassa leijui imelä tuoksu, omegan alkavan kiiman tuoksu. Louis veti tuoksua syvälle sisäänsä ja tunsi vartalonsa heräävän ja karistavan viimeisetkin unenrippeet yltään.

Kello ei ollut vielä paljoa, sen Louis pystyi aistimaan jäsenissään, mutta ei ollut enää puhettakaan, että hän olisi pystynyt nukahtamaan uudelleen. Scorpius hänen vieressään hengitti tasaisesti ja oli vielä autuaan tietämätön siitä, että hänen kiimansa oli nousemassa.

Hitaasti Louis venytti jäseniän, herätti itseään samalla kun hengitti syvään omegansa tuoksua. Jo pelkästään tuo tuoksu sai Louisin mielen sekaisin ja hän oli valmis tekemään rakkaansa puolesta mitä tämä ikinä pyytäisi.

Ajatus toi Louisin mieleen aikaisemmin päivällä tapahtuneen. Suru Scorpiuksen silmissä oli raastanut Louisin sydäntä ja hän olisi vaikka tappanut itsensä, mikäli se olisi saanut Scorpiuksen raskaaksi. Hän ei kestänyt nähdä tuskaa miehensä silmissä.

Joten siksi Louis päätti, että tänään hän tekisi kaiken mahdollisimman hyvin ja lempeästi, että Scorpius nauttisi varmasti. Hänelle tärkeintä oli omegansa tyydytyksen täyttäminen, ei niinkään hänen oma tyydytyksensä.

Varovasti Louis kurotti yöpöydän laatikolle ja veti esiin liukasteen. Hän riisui itsensä valmiiksi ennen kuin veti Scorpiuksen housut hitaasti pois. Tämä nukkui edelleen vaikka hengitys olikin muuttunut hieman pinnallisemmaksi. Seuraavaksi Louis liukasti sormensa, sillä hän tiesi kuinka paljon Scorpius rakasti sitä, että häntä sormetettiin. Viime aikoina Louis ei ollut tehnyt sitä riittävästi, sillä heidän ajatuksensa olivat keskittyneet liiaksi siihen, että Scorpius tulisi raskaaksi. Mutta nyt Louis halusi että hänen omegansa laukeaisi hänen sormilleen niin monta kertaa kuin mahdollista.

Hitaasti Louis liu'utti sormensa Scorpiuksen pakaroiden väliin ja etsi tiensä kuumuutta hohkavalle aukolle. Scorpius levitti unissaan jalkojaan ja nosti hieman takapuoltaan tarjoten Louisille paremman pääsyn tiukalle reiälleen.

Hengittäen mahdollisimman rauhallisesti Louis ryhtyi pyörittelemään sormeaan aukolla ja sen reunamilla. Hän veti syvään omegan tuoksua ja antoi sen tunkeutua jokaiseen sopukkaansa. Hän tunsi kuinka Scorpiuksen keho heräili hiljalleen hänen kosketuksensa alla.

Kun aukon ympärys oli riittävän liukas, Louis ryhtyi työntämään sormea hitaasti miehensä sisälle. Tiukat lihakset vastustuvat vieraan esineen työntymistä ohitseen, mutta Louis antoi Scorpiukselle aikaa totuttautua ajatukseen vaikka tämä oli vieläkin unessa. Hitaalla liikkeellä Louis pyöritti sormenpäätään aivan aukon huulilla kunnes tunsi lihasten rentoutuvan ja Scorpiuksen huokaavan.

Hetken päästä sormi liukui suhteellisen vaivattomasti Scorpiuksen sisälle ja Louis joutui puremaan huultaan ettei olisi itse lauennut, sillä tiukka lämpö hänen sormensa ympärillä yhdistettynä kiiman tuoksuun oli parasta mitä hän tiesi.

Sitten Louisin sormi osui Scorpiuksen eturauhaseen ja tämä nosti ennestään pystyssä olevaa takamustaan yhä ylemmäs. Ketterästi Louis pyörähti omegan taakse polvilleen, sormi edelleen tämän sisällä ja painoi huulensa Scorpiuksen pakaralle. Hän antoi sormensa jatkaa hidasta hyväilyä samalla kun työnsi kielensä sormen seuraksi kuumuuteen.

Kiiman haju iski nyt täysillä Louisin sieraimiin ja hän maistoi sen myös suussaan. Mikään ei ollut parempaa alfalle kuin hänen omegansa kiiman tuoksu. Sormi kiihdytti kuin huomaamattaan tahtiaan ja sormenpää hieroi eturauhasta. Louis tunsi kuinka Scorpiuksen keho aloitti pienen tärinän ja arveli, että tämä laukeaisi aivan pian. Niinpä hän painoi entistä lujemmin eturauhaseen ja lypsi sormenpäällään miestään.

Äkkiä Scorpius laukesi rajusti vapisten ja huohottaen. Louis piti kielensä omegan sisällä ja tunsi kuinka tämän aukko supisteli orgasmin tahtiin. Kiiman tuoksu voimistui ja Louis sulki silmänsä ettei olisi itse tullut siihen paikkaan.

"Louis", Scorpiuksen uninen ääni kuiskasi kun Louis viimein nosti päänsä jättäen kuitenkin sormensa omegan sisälle.

"Rakas", Louis hymisi hiljaa ja silitti toisella kädellään Scorpiuksen alaselkää.  
"Mitä sinä teet?" Scurpiuksen ääni oli edelleen raukea.  
"Hyvän olon sinulle, sopiiko?"  
"Mmmmhhhh", oli ainoa mitä Scorpius sanoi ennen kun puski takamustaan jälleen Louisin sormea vasten.

Alfa ei enempää kehotusta tarvinnut. Nyt kun hän oli saanut omegansa huomion, hän tahtoi saada tämän laukeamaan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Niinpä Louis lähti pumppaamaan sormeaan Scorpiuksen sisällä ensin rauhalliseen tahtiin, mutta kun tämän keho heräsi entistä enemmän, liike nopeutui.

"Syvemmälle", Scorpius mumisi ja levitti jalkojaan.

Louis pyöritti sormeaan kuumassa reiässä ja katsoi ihastuneena kuinka hyvin Scorpius otti sitä sisäänsä. Tämän aukko avautui kauniisti ja Louis työnsi toisen liukkaan sormen reikään. Scorpiuksen selkä notkistui ja tämä nosti itseään käsiensä varaan kuin kissa. Louis rakasti tätä näkyä ja antoi sormiensa kertoa kuinka paljon hänen omegaansa hänelle merkitsi, hän tahtoi tehdä tälle niin paljon hyvää.

"Enemmän", Scorpius huohotti silmät puoliksi kiinni.

Muuta kehotusta Louis ei kaivannut. Hän pyöräytti ketterästi Scorpiuksen selälleen, sormet edelleen tämän sisällä ja painoi päänsä tämän jalkojen väliin. Siellä häntä odotti jo kerran lauennut erektio, minkä Louis otti nyt tyytyväisenä suuhunsa maistaen suolaisen nesteen rippeet sen päästä.

Sormet edelleen syvällä Scorpiuksen sisällä Louis aloitti imemään kovuutta joka sykki hänen suussaan. Äkkiä hän tunsi Scorpiuksen kädet hiuksissaan, kun tämä painoi kosteaa lämpöä lähemmäs itseään.

"Jatka, jatka, jatka", Scorpius läähätti ja nosti lantiotaan.

Louis tunsi, että omega laukeaisi kohta uudelleen ja lisäsi suunsa imutehoa samalla kun antoi sormiensa hieroa ja pumpata toisen sisällä. Sitten Scorpius jäykistyi ja Louis tunsi siemennesteen maun uudelleen suussaan. Lämmin neste levisi kaikkialle ja Louis nieli kaiken minkä pystyi. Hän rakasti Scorpiuksen makua ja vasta kun erektio lopetti sykkimisen Louis imaisi sitä viimeisen kerran hellästi ennen kuin päästi sen suustaan.

Hikinen Scorpius katsoi raukeana alfaansa ja hymyili leveästi. Tämän erektio ei kuitenkaan osoittanut laskeutumisen merkkejä ja Louis painoi suunsa hellästi omegansa nännille.

"Lisää?" Louis kysyi ja nuoli herkkää nipukkaa.  
"Ehdottomasti", Scorpius henkäisi ja tarttui miestään hartioista vetäen tämän kiihkeään suudelmaan.

He maistelivat toisiaan hyvän hetken ja Scorpius hymisi tyytyväisenä Louisin suuhun maistaessaan itsensä. Louis antoi heidän erektioidensa hieroutua toisiaan vasten kunnes Scorpiuksen selkä kaareutui ja tämä puski jälleen lantiotaan ylemmäs. Silloin Louis livautti kätensä heidän väliinsä ja puristi heidän erektioitaan yhteen ja antaen lantionsa keinua Scorpiusta vasten.

Nähtävästi Scorpius oli todella herkkänä, sillä tämä laukesi pian kolmannen kerran purren Louista samalla huuleen. Tämä ei alfaa haitannut, sillä hän piti siitä että hänen omegansa käytti rajujakin otteita. Lämmin sperma valui Louisin sormien lomasta kun tämä nosti kätensä ja ryhtyi nuolemaan sitä puhtaaksi. Scorpius kuitenkin keskeytti puuhan ja otti käden itselleen, nuollen ja imien jokaisen sormen puhtaaksi Louisin katsellessa kiimaisin silmin.

"Nyt minä tarvitsen sinut sisälleni", Scorpius sanoi käheällä äänellä ja Louis nielaisi.

Liukaste oli edelleen siinä mihin Louis oli sen jokin aika sitten jättänyt. Hän hieroi sykkivälle kalulleen reilusti ainetta ja nosti kulmakarvaansa Scorpiukselle. Tämä saisi määrätä tänään tahdin ja asennot.

Ketterästi Scorpius nousikin kontalleen ja tarjosi itseään Louisille. Näky oli eroottinen ja halukkaana Louis otti erektionsa käteensä, levitti Scorpiuksen pakaroita ja työntyi hitaasti kuumaan aukkoon. Vähä vähältä hän upposi sisälle, varoen kuitenkin painamasta liian kovaa niin että Scorpiukselle jäi aikaa sopeutua ja rentoutua.

Vasta kun Louis oli päässyt aivan pohjaan, pysähtynyt hetkeksi ja hengittänyt syvään, hän uskalsi itse rentoutua hieman. Lukuisista kiimoista huolimatta, omegan sisälle työntyminen oli joka kerta alfalle merkityksellinen tapahtuma. Louis rakasti sitä kun hän tunsi omegansa joustavan ja antavan periksi ottaen hänet syvälle sisäänsä.

Kun Scorpius antoi merkin, Louis aloitti hitaat työnnöt. Hän liukui sulavasti edes takaisin omegan sisällä ja sulki silmänsä nautinnosta. Scorpius puristi Louisin erektiota lihaksillaan saaden tämän vähitellen lisäämään vauhtia.

Viimein Louisin sormet puristivat lähes kouristuksomaisesti Scorpiuksen lanteita ja tämä antoi itsensä paiskautua kerran toisensa jälkeen Scorpiuksen sisään ja taas nopealla liikkeellä ulos kunnes Scorpiuksen suusta purkautui voihkaisu ja Louis tunsi tämän laukeavan jälleen kerran vapisten rajusti.

Alfa ei kuitenkaan antanut omegalleen aikaa toipua orgasmista vaan hieroi tämän eturauhasta tasaisin liikkein kunnes kuuli omegan valittavan katkonaisesti. Louis ei muistanut milloin hän oli viimeksi piinannut ja kiusannut Scorpiusta näin, mutta tuntui kuin he molemmat olisivat kaivanneet juuri tällaista rajua panoa.

Hiki helmeili Louisin iholla kun hän porautui työntö työnnöltä yhä syvemmälle Scorpiuksen sisään. Tämä huohotti ja voihki hänen allaan puskien itseään lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, aivan kun ei sai tarpeekseen Louisin kivikovasta erektiosta joka hakkasi hänen sisällään.

Sitten Louis tunsi tutun kihelmöinnin alavatsassaan, hän kiihdytti tahtiaan mikäli mahdollista vieläkin hurjemmaksi ja tarttui Scorpiusta rajusti tukasta taivuttaen tämän pään taakse.

"Minun", Louis murisi huuliensa lomasta ja iski hampaansa tuttuun kohtaan Scorpiuksen niskassa.  
"Si- sinun", Scorpius läähätti ja kiemurteli alfansa alla.

Paine lähti purkautumaan Louisin sisältä ja tämä puristi omegansa entistä tiiviimmin itseään vasten. Hetken he oli yksi ja ainut elävä olento joka upposi syvälle nautinnon pyörteeseen. Louis kuuli Scorpiuksen huutavan nautinnosta ennen kun pimeys lamautti Louisin tajunnan.

 

Kun Louis hetken päästä palasi tajuihinsa, hän oli edelleen kietoutunut tiukasti Scorpiuksen ympärille ja hänen erektionsa oli syvällä tämän sisällä. Omega vapisi alfan sylissä ja hetken ajan Louis oli neuvoton. Oliko hän satuttanut kumppaniaan? Mutta sitten hän oivalsi, että tärinä johtui jälkiorgasmeista jotka ravistelivat Scorpiusta edelleen. Tämä oli tainnut saada elämänsä kyydin ja Louis hymyili itsekseen raukeana ennen kuin ajelehti uneen puristaen edelleen Scorpiusta tiukasti sylissään.

~oOo~

Scorpius Malfoy-Weasley istui kylpyammeen reunalla ja tuijotti kädessään olevaa lasiputkea. Neste putken sisällä oli kirkasta, mutta muuttui vähitellen vaaleanpunaiseksi. Scorpiuksen kasvoille levisi hidas hymy ennen kun hän taikoi putken sisältöineen pois.

Tämä oli kolmas positiivinen raskaustesti ja vähitellen Scorpius suostui uskomaan, että hän oli oikeasti raskaana. Louis istui hänen vierellään ja hymyili myös leveästi.

"Meille tulee vauva", Scorpius kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Niin meille tulee", Louis vastasi ja suuteli omegaansa hitaasti ja hartaasti.

**Author's Note:**

> Lupasin jatkoa tälle sarjalle, ja tässä sitä viiemein oli. Tämä venyi hieman pidemmälle kun olin ajatellut. Tosin luulen, että vielä tähän sarjaan tulee muutama teksti. Onko toiveita hahmoista tai tapahtumista?


End file.
